Submerged
by High tower girl
Summary: Elsa has a haunting nightmare and seeks comfort from Anna. Short elsanna oneshot, mentions of violence. Mildy incesty I suppose. i I may continue this into a full story if enough people are interested x


_I'm certain people have probably already done bad dream based elsanna fics, but I just wanted to get this down because I've had the idea in my head a while, and I kind of ship these two. So yeah, incest I guess, and brief mentions of violence/blood and fairly dark themes/description. This works as a one-shot, but I could always continue if anyone takes interest x Also I do not own frozen of course._

* * *

Elsa looked around. She was stood on a great expanse of ice.

The sky above her was a pallid white; Mist curled around her form.

'Where am I?' she murmured, and cautiously started to walk forward. She had no recollection of how she got there, or why she was there.

Her footsteps tapped against the frozen water. There was nothing anywhere. The landscape was a still, rigid white, in every direction. An uncomfortable, foreboding silence weighted the air.

Suddenly, a muffled cry swam through the veils of mist. Elsa could recognise that voice anywhere.

'Anna?' she called. A quieter, lower voice ebbed out of the air from the same direction. It sounded like a laugh.

She began to run towards where the sounds were coming from. Soon, two figures came into focus.

'Elsa!' Her younger sister cried back. The smaller girl was struggling to get out of the hold of a larger, shadowy figure; whose hooded cloak concealed their face. Upon closer inspection, Elsa gasped to see a thin, silver dagger being held to Anna's throat.

'You monster. Get away from her.' Elsa hissed. She tried to run towards the horrific scene, only to find that her feet were bound in sheets upon sheets of cold, unrelenting ice, which was making its way slowly up her legs. 'Anna!' she tried to cry out. Instead just a cold breath of air swirled in the wind.

The figure turned to her.

'Oh, Elsa…I think we all know who the true monster will always be.' A deep voice snarled back.

In that voice she heard Hans, nobles, dukes and dignitaries. She heard everyone who had ever told her those words. Maybe even her own parents.

The words cut her. 'Get away from her!' she tried to cry, but instead a choked sob came out as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

'This is _your_ fault, not mine, Elsa' The figure growled.

One swift movement of the blade.

Anna cried out in pain, and slumped to the floor. It was the most horrific noise Elsa had ever heard.

Still unable to move, she could only watch in horror the as colour faded from her sister's face and crimson spilt out onto the ice.

She then heard the sickening cracks of ice melting. They got louder and louder, until a great force dragged Elsa into the water beneath.

She became submerged in black, icy liquid that quickly turned a deep red. It filled her lungs, disabling her from screaming.

Elsa struggled hopelessly. There was only darkness. She felt engulfed in sorrow and guilt.

Then, a faint voice.

'…Elsa…'

Anna? It can't be, she's just been killed….

* * *

'Elsa!'

Elsa gasped and jolted awake, panting.

A dream. It was just a dream.

She was in her bedroom, dimly lit by the white moonlight filtering through the window.

She turned to Anna, who had sat up beside her, her delicate features laced with concern.

'Elsa, it's ok. It was just a dream.' She placed a hand on the older girl's cheek gently. The warm touch brought her senses back to reality.

'I…the ice woke me up. You were saying my name…I knew something was wrong.'

Elsa looked down to see that her fingers were tipped with frost, and the bed sheets she had been gripping onto had hardened into ice.

'This is the third time this week. Are you okay?'

It was odd to Anna. Elsa came across as so confident, so assured, as Queen of Arandelle. But when they were alone in bed together, she seemed so fragile, so afraid. She could see tears welling up in her crystalline blue eyes.

'Anna, I'm so sorry. ' Elsa pulled Anna into a tight hug. Anna could feel her body shake as sobs began to rack her body.

'Hey…it's ok…why are you apologising?'

She stroked Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

'I'm just…I'm scared something's going to happen again and I'm not going to be there to help. Or worse…it's going to be my fault. I never want to see you hurt again, Anna, I always need to protect you' her older sister whispered through sniffs.

Anna cut her off by pressing her lips against hers. Elsa seemed to relax a little, enjoying the feeling of petal-soft skin on hers. Her grip on the bed sheets loosened to clasp Anna's face closer to hers, deepening the kiss.

As they pulled apart, Elsa looked deep into the younger girl's emerald eyes. Tears were still rolling out of her own.

'Every dream I have, Anna. You're hurt and it's my fault. Why do you even love me? I either shut you out or nearly kill you…I don't deserve it. I'm nothing but a monster'

It broke Anna's heart to hear her sister's words.

'Elsa, you've got to stop thinking like this. I love you, no matter what. And I'm pretty sure you must love me too, because you literally _melted my heart _with your own love. I know you'll never hurt me.'

Elsa nodded, looking down. She didn't believe it though. She's nearly killed the perfect girl in front of her twice already…how long would it be before it happened again?

Anna moved her arms down to encircle Elsa's waist in a hug.

'Elsa, remember, no matter what anyone says about you, you will _never_ be a monster to me.'

A short silence. Elsa moved closer into the crook of Anna's neck, her tears finally subsiding.

'I really don't deserve you, Anna' she murmured

'Shh'

Placing soft kisses along Elsa's neck, Anna listened to the sound of her sister's breaths. The pair fell into a more peaceful slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
